riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Arak, Lord of Nightmares
The embodiment of the fears of mortal minds. He is from the Plane of Water and had been held back by Regulos's very existance. Song of Dreams Regulos's demise at the hands of the Ascended removed the very thing holding back the Lord of Nightmares from leaving the Plane of Water. His invasion first began with him sending Nightmare versions of the Blood Storm to invade Telara with his servant Demogos specifically sent to release the Akvan sealed on Telara in order to gain allies against the Onir of Draumheim, the armies of Aia the goddess of Fate and the Akvan sealed within the Plane of Water itself. Bindings of Blood In desperation to stop both the Nightmare armies of Arak and the Tenebrean army of Ascended's invasion of the other Elemental Planes the armies of Aia goddess of Fate went back in time to prevent the imprisonment of the Blood Storm. Their efforts were foiled by the Ascended. Welcome to the Nightmare With the imprisonment of Crucia at the hands of Arak's Shade of Akylios within the Plane of Water and the death of Telara's own Akvan at the hands of the Ascended the invasion of Arak's armies reached the next stage. Taking control of the Infinity Gate he began sending his armies in force into Telara until the Ascended drove them off. Nightmare Rifts Seizing the other side of the gate the Ascended and the defenders of Telara have taken steps to make sure the armies of Arak would be no less a threat than the other invaders. Arak has now begun resorting to use of Nightmare Rifts to invade Telara with himself appearing from those same Rifts only to be slain by wandering Ascended. As the embodiment of the fears of mortal minds he resurrects each time Telarans have nightmares about him which of course is often thus making him and his armies a permanant threat to Telara and the Elemental Planes. The Six Extinctions Following his defeats in Goboro Reef the Lord of Nightmares began to create powerful Nightmares of the Blood Storm known as the Six Extinctions. Defeating the Extinction of Hunger(made in the image of Greenscale), the Extinction of Power(made in the image of Laethys) and the Extinction of Flame(made in the image of Maelforge) the Ascended confronted the Extinction of Sanity(made in the image of Akylios) only to find that he had rebelled against his creator Arak and had joined Kondraum's sideThe Extinction of Sanity http://rift.magelo.com/en/quest/1872730799/The-Extinction-of-Sanity. Return of the Storm Emboldened by their victory against 3 of Arak's Extinctions and gaining an allie in another, the Ascended confronted the Extinction of Tyranny only to learn a dark and terrible secret: The Extinction of Tyranny wasn't a Nightmare but none other than the Storm Queen herself allied with Arak who was even now seeking to unleash the terror of both Nightmares created from Crucia's mind powers and the Akvan to the point of allying with the Storm Queen for her powers over the mind. Fleeing, the Ascended informed Kondraum of these facts which disturbed him.Return of the Storm http://rift.magelo.com/en/quest/1469926893/Return-of-the-Storm. The End of Extinction Now ready to face the final Extinction the Ascended took a portal into the Shadow Scion, crashed the wedding of Nightmare versions of Regulos's followers then went to face the final Extinction himself only to learn that Arak made not just one Extinction in the image of Regulos but 3 with each becoming stronger with the other's passing. Eventuall the Ascended slew the 3 final Extinctions forcing Arak to flee. Citadel of Insanity Upon Kondraum putting his Liver incharge of Draumheim, the Lord of Nightmares cooked up a plot that would give him complete control of the city: He poisoned the wine turning Kondraum's Liver into a drink crazed tyrant allowing Arak to send Nightmares led by Glacieus, Cresaphin and Scylla to consume the city from within. Upon their deaths by the Ascended, the Liver was confronted by Kondraum only for it to possess him turning him into a drink crazed tyrant. Eventually the Liver was flushed of corruption freeing Kondraum of Arak's influence ruining Arak's plans once more. References